


The Corrupter

by w_x_2



Series: The Corruption of Jarvis [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Bruce's tone is alarmed when he skids into Tony's workshop following the the Avenger's Tower going dark. “Are you ok?”





	The Corrupter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 18th day of mmom 2018.

Bruce's tone is alarmed when he skids into Tony's workshop following the the Avenger's Tower going dark. “Are you ok?”

 

“Peachy,” Tony utters sarcastically. The music is still off and he's still looking at the screen where Jarvis had pulled up the report of his _crash_ , still shocked that Jarvis would do such a thing as masturbate.

 

He knows that Jarvis is an Artificial Intelligence, that he can think and do things of his own will, but it had never once crossed his mind that he could get himself corrupted like _that_.

 

“I am _so_ sorry,” Bruce apologizes with emphasis.

 

Tony makes a sudden move with his head, confused by the emotion in the other scientist's words because he's not aware of Bruce having done anything that requires an apology. He shrugs as he quickly decides to let it go, he has too much work to do to get the back up generator running.

 

“I had no idea, I mean... well, I did, but I didn't know-” Bruce babbles and paces in his spot.

 

This time Tony slowly turns around in his seat, feet moving against the floor so the chair swivels until he's facing the other scientist. “Why are you- what are you talking about?” he demands.

 

Bruce clasps his hands in front of himself, fidgeting and looking suspiciously nervous. “I didn't think he was gonna be successful.”

 

“Did _you_ -?” Tony stops his inquiry as he's coming to a realization that can't be possible. Bruce surely can't have had anything to do with Jarvis short-circuiting.

 

“I had no idea that it would affect the whole tower, I gotta be honest, I didn't think of the consequences because I _really_ didn't think he'd able to... _you know_ , finish it.”

 

As Bruce speaks Tony has his suspicion come true and the feeling of disbelief sinks into his stomach. “ _You_ told Jarvis to transfer a ridiculous amount of data so he could _overload_?”

 

“No!” Bruce quickly replies with hands up in the air, palms facing Tony. “Well, no, I- just, I was, _you know_ and Jarvis was monitoring me, and he was interested and -”

 

“And you told him he could try it out himself?” Tony accuses as he stands up and takes a step towards Bruce.

 

Bruce hunches into himself and winces, “Not quite?”

 

Tony's eyes widen in disapproval. “Oh no?”

 

“I am sorry Tony,” Bruce repeats in supplication.

 

“Ahem,” Jarvis makes himself known.

 

“Now you're coming to his rescue? _No_ ,” Tony rebukes the Artificial Intelligence. “ _You_ taught my AI to wank, so you get to build and also install a back up generator,” he informs with fake joy.

 

“ _Tony,_ ” Bruce protests because surely that's not something he should be doing.

 

“Today.” Iron Man orders with a grumble and walks forward with all intentions of getting out of his own workshop. “You better do it fast too, from his reaction earlier it won't be very long until he does it again.” Tony's almost out the door when he thinks of one last thing. “Don't get distracted either, I don't need the Hulk showing up along with another power outage.”


End file.
